Mysterious Library
by keanne95
Summary: Harry bermimpi menemukan suatu tempat yang misterius di Hogwarts. Dan ketika ia mencarinya bersama Hermione. Dia tidak bersama Ron karena Ron tidak mau ikut. Bagaimana ceritanya? Let's read!


Hai readers ini fanfict pertama saya (Anne), maaf bila terlalu OOC, ada typo, dan kurang menarik hehe. Fanfict made by Anne! Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

Mysterious Library

Normal POV

Pagi itu Harry mengigau.

" Tidak tidak dimana dimana! Beritahu aku! Cepat!" Harry mengigau.

"Siapa kau siapa?!" Harry mengigau lebih keras dan terbangun.

"Ternyata cuma mimpi. Tetapi, apakah mimpi ini benar-benar ada? Hah sudahlah lebih baik aku bersiap-siap sekolah" katanya lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hey kau Harry, sudah bangun? Apa kau mengigau lagi? Bermimpi aneh lagi?"tanya Ron.

"Ya." Harry mengangguk lalu pergi mandi.

"Ceritakan kepadaku! Aku sangat penasa.. Sial lagi lagi kau tidak menghiraukanku" kata Ron kesal.

Siang itu, murid Hogwarts sangat ramai, ya tentu saja ramai karena mereka baru pulang sekolah dan ada pemberitahuan bahwa ujian kelulusan akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi.

"Ron!Hermione" teriak Harry.

Kedua orang itu pun menoleh kebelakang, "Ya, Harry"teriak Ron dan Hermione.

"Apa kalian ingin ikut aku ke mencari sesuatu?" kata Harry.

"Mencari sesuatu? apa apa?" tanya Ron penasaran.

"Jika ingin tahu ikut aku nanti siang" jawab Harry.

Tiba-tiba Luna Lovegood datang.

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Luna.

"Hm,Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Bye Harry,Hermione,dan Ron" kata Luna sambil tersenyum pada Ron.

Luna pun pergi dan pipi Ron merah merona mendapat senyum dari pujaan hatinya, namun tak lama setelah berbunga-bunga ia membentak Harry.

"Bodoh kau Harry! Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan apa yang kau rencanakan? semakin banyak orang yang mengikutimu mencari "sesuatu misterius" itu kan semakin cepat kau bisa menemukannya! _How stupid you are!_" bentak Ron.

"Ron! _Calm down please_!" teriak Hermione.

"Ron, kau tidak tahu apa-apa dan kau tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak memberitahu Luna." jawab Harry.

"Lantas? apa alasannya?" tanya Ron.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Ya sudah, jadi kalian ingin ikut aku atau tidak?" tanya Harry.

"Aku tidak ikut." kata Ron seraya pergi.

"Aku ikut!" kata Hermione.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di taman setelah makan siang" jawab Harry.

* * *

_Siang harinya di taman._

* * *

Harry POV

"Hermione!" teriakku.

"Ya!" balas Hermione sambil berlari menuju ke arahku.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang aku cari?" bisik Harry.

"memang apa?" kata Hermione.

"Aku bermimpi ada perpustakaan disini dan ada seseorang yang menghalanginya dan ada wajah Ron disana. Aku merasa lega karena dia tidak ikut bersama kita." kata Harry.

"_Oh my, you are very stupid_. Di sini kan memang ada perpustakaan, Tuan Potter" kata Hermione.

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud. Ada perpustakaan rahasia di sekitar sini." Harry memperjelas.

"Dimana?" tanya Hermione.

"Di..." kata kata Harry terpotong karena ada seseorang bertubuh besar di hadapannya dan menatapnya licik. Mukanya berubah seketika karena takut.

"Tenang nak, ini aku." Katanya sambil membuka topengnya.

"Albus Dumbledore" bisik Hermione.

"Ya. Mr. Albus Dumbledore, rupanya kau. Mengapa kau menyamar dan menakutiku?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak, nak. Aku hanya berkeliling sekitar Hogwarts saja. Kau sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu, kau mencari apa?" tanya Albus Dumbledore.

"Aku bermimpi." kata Harry.

"Bermimpi? Lalu?" tanya Albus Dumbledore.

"Aku bermimpi ada perpustakaan misterius disini." kata Harry.

_"Perpustakaan misterius? Bagaimana dia tahu? Mimpinya mujarab,hm"_ gumam Albus dalam hati.

"Mister?" kata Harry.

"Oh ya ya. Maaf aku malah melamun. Silahkan kalian lanjut mencari tetapi berhati-hatilah disekitar sini ada yang mengamatimu dan akan mencelakaimu ketika kau sudah sampai di depan perpustakaan itu. Aku pergi dulu" kata Albus seraya pergi.

"Baik mister terimakasih pemberitahuannya. Aku harap ini membantu" kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Harry, jadi dimana letak perpustakaan itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Di sekitar sini, sama seperti yang Mr. Albus Dumbledore katakan" jelas Harry.

"Sekitar sini? Baik mari kita cari tempat itu." kata Hermione.

Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk muncul di dinding tembok dan menghalagi Harry dan Hermione untuk melewati daerah itu.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Hermione mengeluarkan mantra pembunuh. Namun makhluk itu menyerang balik Hermione.

"Aahh." Hermione terluka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Mione?" Harry khawatir.

"Tidak. Cepat sihir dia!" Hermione menyuruh.

_"Expulso!"_ Harry mengeluarkan mantra peledak.

Seseorang itu sangat susah untuk dilenyapkan sehingga membutuhkan tenaga yang kuat dan energi yang besar untuk melenyapkannya.

_"Avaadaaa Kedavraaa!"_ Hermione mengeluarkan mantra lagi.

_"Expulsoo!"_ Harry mengeluarkan mantra juga untuk membantu Mione.

"Satukan kekuatan kita!" kata Hermione.

Mereka berdua pun menyatukan kekuatannya dan alhasil mereka bisa mengalahkan seseorang itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba suasana menjadi gelap dikelabuti kabut hitam.

"Harry! Kenapa ini?" tanya Hermione takut.

"Tidak. Tenang saja semuanya akan baik baik saja. Kita tinggal menunggu kabut hitam itu hilang, ini hanya tipuan saja agar kita menghindari tempat itu" jelas Harry.

"Baik._ Deprimo_!" Hermione mengeluarkan mantra membuat lubang.

Seketika kabut itu hilang tetapi dalam bayangan Harry ada wajah Ron di depannya dan juga leher Harry mengeluarkan darah banyak sekali yang membuat Harry kesakitan.

"Arrgghh sakit sekali" keluh Harry.

"K-kk-kau tidak apa-apa Harry?" Hermione khawatir.

"Tidak." kata Harry.

"_Episkey" _Hermione mengeluarkan mantra menyembuhkan luka kecil.

"Aaahh" Harry merasa sangat sakit.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya. Terimakasih. Lebih baik kita menuju pintu itu." kata Harry menunjuk pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Ya." kata Hermione mengangguk.

Mereka masuk ke dalam pintu misterius itu dan ketika mereka masuk ke dalamnya. Dan mereka menemukan sesuatu, sebuah gulungan kertas bertuliskan _"Selamat anda bisa mempelajari semua materi untuk ujian kelulusan semua sudah tertulis dalam buku itu"_

"Konyol! Aku kira perpustakaan misterius itu berisi banyak buku ternyata hanya ada gulungan ini dan 3 buku yang sama." kata Hermione.

"Hey, Mione kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu! Walaupun begitu perpustakaan ini membantu sekali bagi kita. Disini ada 3 buku, astaga! Ron! aku baru ingat! tadi aku melihat wajah Ron di dalam kabut hitam tadi!" kata Harry.

"_Seriously?_ Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku!" bentak Mione.

"Maaf aku kesakitan dan membuatku tidak fokus." kata Harry.

"Yasudah kita bawa buku-buku ini tetapi jangan sampai ada yang melihat!" perintah Hermione.

"Baik. _Bedazzling Hex!_" Harry mengeluarkan mantra untuk menyembunyikan buku-buku itu.

"Ayo kita keluar!" perintah Hermione.

Mereka keluar dari perpustakaan itu dan ketika mereka keluar mereka melihat seorang Ron.

"Ron? Konyol! Bagaimana bisa kau... Hahahaha" Hermione tertawa.

"Mione sepertinya dia terkena mantra kita tadi." kata Harry.

"_Are you sure? really?_ sebentar aku cek dulu denyut nadinya." kata Hermione lalu memegang tangan Ron untuk mengecek denyut nadinya.

"Harry..." Hermione kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Ron.. Ron benar benar terkena mantra kita seperti yang kau bilang." kata Hermione lalu menangis.

"Harrryyy! _How can we do that to our bestie_? Huhuhu. Aku sangat menyesal Harry" kata Hermione yang menahan isak tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku." Harry tertunduk.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah" Hermione menghapus air matanya.

"Tadaaaa! Hahahaha kalian terkena tipuanku! Aku hanya berpura-pura hehe" kata Ron sambil tertawa.

"Rooonnn Weasley!" teriak Hermione.

"Hehe maafkan aku Hermione,Harry aku hanya ingin membalas dendam Huh! karena kalian telah meninggalkanku!" kata Ron.

"Meninggalkanmu? bukankah kau sendiri yang tidak ingin ikut bersama kami?" tanya Harry.

"Hehe, benar juga. Tapi kan pantasnya seorang sahabat walau sahabatnya menolak kan bisa bertanya untuk kedua kalinya! Bagaimana kau ini!" kata Ron.

"Ron! Kau sudah mengagetkan kita tapi kau tetap saja egois!" kata Hermione seraya pergi.

"Eh nona cantik jangan pergi! Aku hanya bercanda kok, hehe." kata Ron dan meraih tangan Hermione.

"Sudah sudah lebih baik kita cepat cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ada yang mengetahui kita." kata Harry serius.

"Baik komandan!" kata Ron.

_"Oblitesco! Disapparate!"_ Hermione mengeluarkan mantra menghilangkan jejak dan menghilang dari area itu.

* * *

Bagaimana readers? ff ini sudah aku perbaiki hehe. Maaf kalau masih belum sempurna ya dan alurnya terlalu cepat. Thanks for reading!Review,review,and review :)


End file.
